rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Front-Runner/@comment-27123099-20160505160047
montoym Report for Stage 6 Device: Samsung Galaxy S6 Android Pre-challenge: R$5,466,814 — 500 — 137/146 Cars — Level 171 Car: Hennessey Venom GT PR85.9 10/26 Controls: Tilt A, Steering Low, Brakes Low and TC On, Steering Sensitivity 5. Offline *6.1 - Elimination Race against Zoe at Indianapolis Speedway, no damage allowed – No problem, beat it first attempt. Caught up to Zoe halfway through lap 1, and stayed ahead easily. Slowed to roughly 30yds by the time the time ran out to close the gap. No bot management attempted since I didn’t want to cause damage and fail. *6.2 2:34.968 v 2:36.064 - 3 Lap Cup event at Indianapolis Speedway with no off-track allowed, also need to set the fastest lap – New bots, not same as offline bots. I bought the mechanic to keep from servicing. Won first try easily, set a quick lap with my 2nd lap, then turned all assists to high and coasted around the 3rd lap, slowed to close the gap at the finish as well. *6.3 271.07 v 271.1mph - Speed Record at Indianapolis Speedway, no skidding, Brake Assist Low – Racing against these new Team Bots again. Appears to be another GC sink level with a fixed goal. With 10/26 upgrades, PR 85.9 I can get to right about 270mph, but can’t slow for the turn without skidding. Failed multiple times in a row. Gave it maybe 12-15 attempts before deciding to try throwing on another GC upgrade (Engine-2). Target speed dropped to 270.6mph. First try after the upgrade and I passed the target speed, but then skidded out trying to slow for the turn. I tried a few more times and then was able to pass with a speed of 271.07mph and without skidding (Brake Assist Off, TC Off, Steering Low). Now sitting at 11/26, PR 86.4. I had to service, will complete 6.4 & 6.5 in the morning. *6.4 2:03.123 v 2:05 - 3 Lap Cup at Indy Speedway, must complete 3 laps within 2:05 without going off-track. - You start in the lead and have to work through some lapped traffic. I was able to do it on my first try, but it did require me to push a bit. Granted, I did tag the wall a few times as well. Could have made a little better time, but not too much. *6.5 2:53.987 v 2:55 – 4 lap Cup at Indy Speedway with an issue affecting acceleration and steering that goes side-to-side. - Similar to 6.4, but must complete 4 laps in 2:55 without going off-track. Also start in 1st place and have to work through lapped traffic. Tough, but I did it on my first attempt. As expected, the steering issue is the hardest part to deal with, it sent me into the wall a handful of times. I managed to make it through though. Just have to be prepared and conserve speed as much as you can if/when you get sent into the wall. I also wasn't even aware that there is a sound that precedes the steering foul-up. I play with the sound down often. Noted. I'll have to pay attention in future events. Post-challenge: R$5,541,025 — 444 — 137/146 Cars — Level 171 Car: Hennessey Venom GT PR86.4 11/26 Post Stage breakdown – Had to add another GC upgrade, but it was one I was thinking I’d need to do anyhow. If I can finish the last two days only adding one more GC upgrade each day, I’ll be happy. I budgeted for that based on how FM is running these events now. Daytona tomorrow! Let’s see how this car handles the steep banks!